ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Tractor
Statistics | jobs = BLM | level = 25 | job2 = DRK | level2 = 32 | description = Teaches the black magic Tractor. Drags a K.O.'d target toward you. | notes = Moves other K.O.'d players around without having to revive them. *When cast, the K.O.'d player gains the option to be moved to the exact spot you were standing at when you cast Tractor, which they may accept or decline similar to Raise status. *Due to Tractor's short spellcasting range, multiple casts of Tractor are required to move a character over long distances. *Tractor does not work in some instanced BCNMs, such as Assault Areas, Salvage battlefields or The Ashu Talif. The spell is primarily used to move K.O.'d players out of dangerous areas so they can be Raised, and also to transport players to areas that are otherwise too difficult or time consuming for them to reach on foot (alive). *A few well-known examples of the latter are reaching the northern entrance to The Eldieme Necropolis in Batallia Downs (normally only accessible by traversing through Beaucedine Glacier or Sparkling Light at (F-5), see Lycopodium (NPC)), or reaching the area in Yuhtunga Jungle where the Fire Fragment for Headstone Pilgrimage is obtained (normally only accessible by passing through Ifrit's Cauldron). Raise and Tractor statuses cannot coexist. Tractor has "no effect" on a player with active Raise status. They must decline the option to revive before they can be Tractored. *Likewise, someone with Tractor status active must accept or decline it before they can be Raised. Tractor counts as moving to another area (even though you end up in the same area). Certain quests or NM fights involving multiple steps require that players do not move to different areas between steps; otherwise they have to start them over from the beginning. The target's TP is also set to 0. The only known exception to this is Reive content.JP Wiki *For instance, if your party is fighting a ???-spawned Notorious Monster for a quest and a party member is K.O.'d prior to the NM's defeat, casting Tractor on him/her after the NM is defeated may prevent the Tractored player from getting the key item from the ??? point that normally becomes available after defeating the NM. Then the player must spawn and fight the NM again to receive credit. *'Accepting Tractor during Besieged resets all Imperial Standing and Experience Points accumulated during the battle' and refreshes the Temporary Items obtained upon zoning into Al Zahbi during a beastman invasion. *'Removes Allied Tags when accepted during a Campaign Battle. All potential experience points and Allied Notes accumulated during the battle are lost' when the player is Tractored. *'In Abyssea, Tractor removes Abyssea-related effects (Atma, Cruor buffs, and Visitant Status. The player is also transported back to the entrance camp with 5 minutes until ejection.' *All progress towards Grounds of Valor training rewards and bonuses are reset. Tractor does not work in towns where battle is not possible. Attempting to cast it gives the message "You cannot use Tractor in this area." }} Other Uses }} How to Obtain Dropped By References ---- ja:トラクタde:SchlepperCategory:Dark Magic